fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Madness of the Master
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone in the guild screamed as they gazed on their former enemies, Ultear and Meredy. Juvia stood and shouted "Juvia will not have that devil child stay at this guild!" and conjured her magic circle in her hand, preparing to fire. Several other members of the guild such as Max, Elfman, Warren, Cana and even Mirajane summoned their magic circles. The time mage and her companion were slightly upset at these threats. Makarov then hushed the mages in the room and they sat back down. Meredy then shrunk behind Ultear and Gildarts in fear she would die in the next moment. Everyone started to mutter and whisper about the news, no-one had a good feeling about the new members of their Cana stood and said "I know!" We'll have a fight, if they win, they stay." "If we win, they go!" and when she finished giving her solution, Ultear replied "Okay, we accept." While playing with her orb. Then everyone had moved to the stadium on the outskirts of Magnolia Town, It was large with banners and huge doors. Lucy turned to Erza and asked "Hey Erza?" "Why is there a huge stadium out in the middle of nowhere?" Erza turned back and smiled, "It is for a tournament, held long ago that used to be held here amongst the mages of Fairy Tail but the second guild master Purehi... I mean Hades discontinued them somehow." Everyone was in their seets while the Master and the S-Class Mages Gildarts, Mirajane and Erza sat in a box onlooking the sandy battlefield. The stadium was lkike a roman colosseum with two large doors at each end, hundreds anpon thousands of seets which were filled by all of the citizens of Magnolia as well as the members of Fairy Tail. Next to each of the huge entrances was a lever and standing on one end was Jet and Droy and on the opposite side was Reedus and Joy. Makarov called for everyone to be silent and then announced "The battle will now commence between the potential members of Fairy Tail and two of our finest mages." Everyone was on the edge of their seat just by wondering who the 'lucky combatants' for Ultear and Meredy would be. He nodded his head and Reedus annd Joy started to crank their lever, opening the metal door. Out came Ultear and Meredy into the middle of the field. Then once they had came from the tunnel Droy and Jet cranked the door and from the tunnel came.... Freed Justine and Romeo Conbolt. Everyone's jaw dropped, "What?! Why Romeo?!" Mickey Chickentiger, the leader of the Team Megadeath stood in the middle of the two combating pairs. With a wave of her gloved hand in the air and a blue magic circle flashed in front of her. From it appeared her little, blue bird companion: Pii-Chan. "Magic-Bird: Microphone." she whispered and his head transformed into a white microphone, although his beak still stuck out of the front. "Well Folks!" "We have an interesting matchup for you tonight!" "Fairy Tail's very own young Natsu Jr.:Romeo and Pretty Boy Freed." she said into the microphone. Freed, Natsu and Romeo all screamed "Pretty Boy!?", "Natsu Jr.?!" They all took fighting stance and as soon as Mickey blew the whistle Freed's magical runes appeared around Meredy. "To escape these runes, you must attack me." Ultear and Meredy smirked and she pointed at Freed. A small tattoo then appeared on Freed's wrist, Freed's eyes widened and Meredy whispered "Sensory Link." Then a teal coloured blade appeared in the air and it slashed Meredy's Leg, due to Meredy casting the Sensory Link spell Meredy and Freed's senses became one so by attacking herself she was basically attacking Freed. This then caused the Runes and tattoo disappeared. While Romeo rushed over to help Freed, Ultear's orb flew towards him and hit him in the gut, sending him flying. Meredy then summoned several flying teal swords around Freed, preventing him from moving. Will Write More Later. Category:Storyline Category:Return of the Fairies Category:WikedBlue